I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice!
"If I were a witch, I could use magic to confess." I'm Doremi! Becoming a Witch Apprentice! is episode 1 of the first season of'' Ojamajo Doremi. It is also the 1st episode of the entire series. Opening Clip Due to this being the very first episode, the opening clip is made as an "intro" to the series. Stock footage from the episode is shown of Doremi casting a spell as random clips start to play. She talks to the audience and says ''"New TV Program I summon you! I'm Harukaze Doremi, I've just started learning magic. I'm still not very good... but thanks to it, every day is full of surprises. Everyone will cheer me on, right? I'll be the shining heroine in this ultra-hyper new TV Program: Ojamajo Doremi! Look forward to it! Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do...Arrre?" Synopsis After a rough morning, clumsy girl Doremi Harukaze comes across a strange and unusual shop. Inside, she is offered a chance to fulfill her magical dream. '' Summary One day within an eery magic shop a school girl observes a row of magical charms made by the owner. The older woman watches her with amusement and warns her that while her wish will be granted, it is unknown what may happen to her. Meanwhile, it is an average day at the Harukaze House. The eldest daughter, Doremi, has just finished reciting a spell to give herself courage and takes a moment to observe the book before preparing to leave for school. She desperately attempts to avoid her annoying little sister, Pop, who exits from her bedroom at that second to question her motives for leaving so early. She sees through Doremi's lie and tells her not to bother- but before Doremi can make a good comeback she is startled by their feuding parents. She listens as Haruka chews out Keisuke for trying to get out of his chores and yanks him into another room, giving Doremi the perfect opportunity to take off. On her way to school, Doremi takes the time to introduce herself formally to the audience and hides upon arrival. She observes the handsome Igarashi-Senpai as his friend, Maki approaches to speak by him. She asks that he makes a promise with her, saying that if he wins she will tell him a secret. Igarashi is confused, but he agrees and leaves to prepare for class, walking right by the hidden Doremi. Realizing she missed her chance she sadly washes her face using the nearby fountain and scolds herself before heading to class. In class, Doremi tries to read over her witch book again in hopes of finding what she did wrong when she is interrupted by her friend and classmate, Hazuki. Hazuki tries to inform Doremi that it is her turn to read, but unfortunately, she didn't pay attention to the book she grabbed and starts to read out of her witch book; stopping the second it dons on her. As everyone laughs another classmate, Kotake Tetsuya, begins to tease Doremi. But from her fit of anger, they are both sent into the hall as punishment. After school, Hazuki asks Doremi if she will be attending soccer practice to watch Igarashi. Doremi sadly shakes her head and asks Hazuki to take her place, then she stands up to run from the room- only for everything to fall out of her backpack when she puts it on upside down. On her way home, Doremi contemplates why everyone thinks magic is weird. She gets so distracted that it takes her a moment to realize she's on a road she has never been on before. Seeing the creepy shop nearby she decides to go in for a closer look and greets the old woman running it. Doremi looks at the various goods but while observing the shop keeper she notices how much she has in common with the witch description in her book. She brings this up and as the woman begins to worriedly try to stop her, Doremi panics and yells "''witch!", and in a puff of smoke, the woman has deflated into a small, gooey green Witch Frog. As Doremi stares in shock, the cat the woman held on her lap transforms into a fairy to explain that Majorika is being punished for being caught by a human. Frightened, Doremi tries to leave but Majorika has other plans and stops her, deciding that Doremi will need to become an Apprentice Witch to restore her to normal. At first, Doremi is scared out of her mind until she thinks it over and realizes that this is a good thing because she likes witches and magic; so she eagerly accepts. With that Majorika asks Lala to grab a box from the other room and they go outside, where she has Doremi reach inside to pull out a tap. She tries to explain how they work but Doremi begins to press the buttons causing the witch uniform to appear. Majorika scolds her for this impulsive decision and warns Doremi that the outfit will vanish if the Apprentice doesn't put it on in time. Doremi tries again and this time manages to get it on, but Majorika is left questioning the troublesome girl and her capabilities. Doremi attempts to cast her first magic spell and easily makes a steak appear, but before she can eat it the food item vanishes. Majorika warns her that because she is new to using magic her spells won't last long. She also tells her not to waste her magic spheres as Lala refills the wand, but before they can get in another word Doremi quickly rises into the air on her broom. Lala is sent to keep an eye on Doremi, and she lands on her broom to help her keep balance. She tries convincing her to return to the shop, but Doremi would rather visit the soccer game and see how it's going. Meanwhile, Hazuki wonders why Doremi didn't want to come when suddenly, the soccer ball is kicked at high speed right for Igarashi. In a panic, Doremi casts magic to try to save him from getting hurt by stopping time. She roughly lands on the ground and gets up -ignoring how banged up she is- and moves Igarashi aside, then she quickly tries to leave, only for time to resume as Maki and her exchange glances. She flees for the nearest bush and remarks on her necklace, which she noticed in the shop as the rival team scores a point due to her interference. Lala lectures her on what she did and brings up Forbidden Magic to make sure she doesn't try to do something bad; only to realize Doremi isn't listening to her. From their hiding spot, they watch as a worried Maki unknowingly wishes to help Igarashi seeing that he's been hurt, and the charm she is wearing shatters as the injury transfers to her. She suddenly feels weakened as Lala and Doremi watch, with Lala teasing Doremi over her crush on the older male, but Doremi feels heavy remorse over what happened and tries to fix things by freezing time to help the team score the point they should have gotten. But in this attempt to help, time unfreezes and the ball comes flying right at Doremi, beaming her in the face and rendering her unconscious. Majorika, noticing they never returned appears and uses her own magic to freeze time again. She changes Doremi to normal to make sure nobody sees her witch apprentice outfit, then she unfreezes time and leaves with Lala. Eventually, Doremi wakes up to find herself in the nurses office with Hazuki nearby to make sure she is okay. They silence themselves hearing Maki and Igarashi nearby and head outside to spy on them, where Doremi is crushed as they confess their feelings to one-another and Igarashi requests that Maki goes out with him. She accepts and Doremi begins to lament over her unrequited feelings, although she claims to be fine a moment later. As this is going on, Lala and Majorika curiously watch the display and remark that Doremi will be a pain to deal with. But Lala points out this could also be really fun. It's then Doremi comments on how nice of a couple they make and she appears to be over it- until Hazuki points out that Doremi has given up on Igarashi. Being reminded of the fact she never had a chance to begin with, Doremi bursts into tears as the episode ends. Spells *Big Steak Appear! *Make the steak bigger! *Time, Stop turning! (twice) Major Events *Introduced: Doremi, Pop, Majorika, Maki, Igarashi, Hazuki, Seki-sensei, Kotake, Lala, Yuki-sensei *Majorika is transformed into a Witch Frog after Doremi discovers her. *Doremi becomes a witch apprentice *Doremi learns how to cast spells, change outfits, summon her broom, fly, and how Magic Spheres work. *Maki and Igarashi become an official couple. Quotes *Majorika: But when it grants your wish, you never know what will happen to you. *Pop: You're sure up early, must be in love with another boy... *Doremi: That's not true! I just have to do something at school this morning! *Pop: What a dirty liar... *Doremi:'' It's none of your business anyway!'' *Pop:'' It's no use but you're still gonna try again? '' *Doremi: My name is Harukaze Doremi. My parents are always fighting every day. My sister is only in Kindergarten but she thinks she knows everything! I'm the world's most miserable pretty girl. But today, I'm going to become the world's most happiest pretty girl! *Doremi: Pretty Witch Doremi chi! *Majorika: ...What the hell was that? *Doremi: Hey, hey. I can do magic with this stick, right? What are the words, hurry and tell me! There's a spell, right? Right? Please hurry, hurry, hurry and tell it to me! Spell! Hurry! Tell Me! *Majorika: Shut the hell up! *Doremi: That's right... another sad chapter in my life! Dub Changes Dub Changes Errors *Nanako Okada appears with dark purple hair and a gold blouse while in class. However, she normally has light orange hair and wears a pale yellow blouse. *As everyone laughs at Doremi and Kotake, Kimura has black hair instead of brown. *For a split second, after Majorika starts laughing, the collar of Doremi's top is purple when it should be pink. *When Doremi first summons her wand it appears full of beads. But when she asks what to do with it, it's empty. *As Doremi holds her wand for the first time, it vanishes right after she poses. In the scene right after, she is shown holding it again. *For a split second when Doremi falls down, the bottom part of her broom vanishes. *When Doremi holds up her recently filled wand, her hand is glove-less. *When Doremi is hiding and watching Igarashi, part of her shirt strap is missing. *After casting her first spell, Doremi's hat looks red as she questions why her steak is missing. *The Magic Spheres keep changing color as Majorika and Lala explain them to Doremi. *Doremi's musical notes when casting magic are pink or dark pink. When she casts magic at the soccer field, one of them is green. *When Doremi lowers her wand to check the soccer ball's location, the rod is neon pink. *Near the end of the episode, the formation of the guys doesn't remain consistent. Six in total are shown when time freezes but note that their order is different than the one shown prior. Then as Doremi moves them, there are suddenly seven boys. *Doremi was never told what buttons to press in order to gain her wand and broom, as well as her dress. Normally an apprentice needs to be told her specific pattern or else it doesn't work. Trivia *The English dub of this episode aired 9 months after the Naisho season ended. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doremi episodes